Jaded Beauty
by JadedHuntress
Summary: Possible Spoilers for the RWBY series you've been warned. Any who! Along with RWBY crew and many other students a girl hand chosen by Professor Ozpin just like Ruby is enrolled into Beacon and as her journey begins what daring tales await the shy heroine? Romance? Tragedy? Or an Adventure! Ever wonder what the minor character's roles are? *Chapters every Thursday!* Rated for All.
1. Prologue: Not Much To See

Prologue: Not Much To See

Jade green eyes were closed completely aside from the normalcy of having them appear closed upon closer inspection. The blonde's clothes covered the sleeves and all over the chest with adornments of straight cuts. Those possibly fatal wounds had almost reached her skin beneath her tough insulated jacket that acted as her protection. This time she could count herself lucky.

A long braid of hair was broken out of the ties it usually was held in so well, the waviness of the strands showed this. The blonde strands looked like platinum dyed in starlight. That shade of blond attracted attention however not as much as you'd think. This one time had thrown Viet's life into a harsh and wild tornado of turmoil. All she could do was be as she was and be thrown in the wind. However even the smallest speck of hope, a ghost of a chance if you will illuminate their life and those whom they touch.

Approaching a man stood over the unconscious teenager. Rain bouncing off of his umbrella as his cane settled in the damp dirt. Though he didn't need to be overly active with the Beacon kids, he never expected that a 'kid' would affect him so intently nor would it affect the things around him. Words in his ears echoed as he walked toward the young teenager that was abandoned in the rain, in the mud, alone. She was a talented girl that wasn't paid attention to her destiny was to blend in to the background. However their meeting felt preordained and he smiled down at her as a friend of his and faculty member lifted up the young one.

For this is nothing but a means to a beginning and an end.

**~-~-~ Afterwords ~-~-~**

**~Hello everyone this is Usagi-chan with a couple things about our prologue. I just put this together to try setting the mood for the rest of our tale to be told. I promise the chapters get longer and juicer. Trust me I've done my homework and have listened to the episodes, ****THOROUGHLY. Till then Usagi out~**

**~RWBY is not my creation but my Fanon and all rights and characters aside from that of Johnny Rayflo and Viet Laos belong to me, otherwise this brilliant setting and characters are property of the amazing Monty Oum!~**

**~Promises of next chapters VERY soon.~**


	2. Chapter 1: Only A Beginning

Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. Man born from dust was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world, an inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The Creatures of Grim set their sights on man and all of his creations these forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning Man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, Dust. Nature's wrath in hand man lit their way through the darkness. And in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so called free world but, take heed there will be no victory in strength.

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten things that require a smaller more honesty soul."

_ "Although you may think that a spark is full of potential if they abuse that you'll find disappointment waiting just around the corner and destiny is not a generous mistress, Ozpin." The man on the left side sighed as the pair walked toward a waiting airship._

"So you say Johnny, so you say." The silver haired man whispered as his hands rested on the cane in front of him. The headmaster knew all about potential and what could become of it if treated with care. Glynda was a perfect example of that a Huntress that couldn't be matched with her skills and experience as well as a trusted friend and fellow ally.

_ "Your gonna dumps the responsibility of her onto me aren't you?" The raven haired teacher rhetorically questioned with a slight annoyance in his already grumbled tone. The younger man sighed as he reached his fingers deep into the burgundy curls that brushed his shoulders._

Ozpin's lips curled up in a smirk and he merely gave a slight nod of his head before he explained, "This girl isn't going to be very out there I suppose however there's something about her. Something I can't put my finger on."

_ "Maybe it's your old age Ozpin. You never know." Johnny whispered as he sighed and walked toward the hospital room where his new charge rested with an IV dripping vital fluids into her bloodstream and body. "But there is wisdom behind your words and though I have not been here long I will still trust you for now." He sighed slightly moving into the room and taking a seat next to the girl. He was a senior for Beacon that taught classes in order to help his previously affiliated master._

Ah how time passes so slowly since that day and moment in the great streams of time and space. That day all but is hidden from the girl's memory as a great time of peace reigned and the land fell into somewhat of a routine. Young boys and girls would enroll to become something more, not just part of a whole, part of something bigger than that. They were training to become a part of a force that would be prepared to protect all that we are and all that was, and will be. At Signal or Sanctum they'd begin their steps to even get to the beginning where their true training began at: Beacon.

**~-~-~ Afterwords ~-~-~**

**~So in this chapter I hoped to capture the legend behind RWBY. I had to listen to the first pilot episode about ~14 times in order to grasp the opening. Also what did everyone think of my OC, Johnny Rayflo's surprise debut? I do so hope to hear your opinions on the small chapter I assure you there's much more to come. Usagi-chan is out!~**

**~RWBY is not my creation but my Fanon and all rights and characters aside from that of Johnny Rayflo and Viet Laos belong to me, otherwise this brilliant setting and characters are property of the amazing Monty Oum!~**

**(\/)**  
**( ..)**  
**c(")(")**


	3. Chapter 2: Wallflower In Bloom

The morning's rays of brilliant light made a display for the skies as the day worked through the early hours of first light. Soon noon began to sway as the sun hit its peak within the clear robin egg blue sky. Within an airship high enough to almost break the cloud line a hand upon the glass reflected back to a girl with long hair and odd clothing. The hair was a phenomenon somehow and many people had gathered behind the individual inside of the small twelve foot long cabin to observe the unique platinum blonde coloring. The whispers didn't make it through to the young teen as she sat on the sill of the window watching as Vale passed by and underneath them however. Retching sounds were what caught her ears instead as they peeked out from the messily yet organized strands on her head that blotted out her left side of her face.

Standing slowly the girl's stature rivaled some of the other people at her height of at least five feet and eight inches, though the combat boots that held a small two inch heel didn't do much to contribute to that. The odd and bulky clothing of her jacket had people around her gawking given the warm weather currently. The sleeves were long almost hiding the hands that were slightly gripped while the collar hid her entire mouth which was quickly righted as she approached a boy on the other end of the ship.

Before she could even have a chance a projection took over the screen where the news had been the reporter Lisa Lavender being cut off mid-sentence by someone the girl paid attention to. The woman was also blonde the curl of her bangs made it easier to pay attention to her bright green eyes as her arms rested behind her lower back like a soldier would at ease. "Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsman and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the skills and knowledge to protect our world." As soon as she was done addressing the would-be students of Beacon the projection faded as the airships were just mere moments away from docking at the cliff side school.

Being bumped as the view passed the teen glanced over and saw a blonde teenager probably her age run for the front of the ship. She exchanged a slight concerned glance before the ship began docking. Walking toward the exit of the voyage her boots carried her through the cabin her eyes barely open watched all of the students as she slowly strided further and further till she lifted a hand to block the bright sunlight as it hit her tanned skin, or at least what little amount there was left to be touched. There were so many different people surely someone would be her friend, an ally, something. With a slight sigh and a deep breath she walked along the bridge toward the tall academy. In the distance and before long because of her unconscious gazing and not watching where she was going she smacked into someone and her balance staggered. A guy about her age accompanied by a younger small girl stopped their slow gait to the school and the boy caught her quickly with a slight bend of the waist and a movement of his arm as soon as her face hit him, on instinct she began to panic.

Lie Ren exasperated a slight sigh as he watched the pathways his young friend from childhood Nora right beside him well more like dancing around him talking non-stop he couldn't blame her and her excitement however after all they were at Beacon together. Nodding to Nora's comments the orange haired fairy like girl laughed and he just smiled to himself slightly before he felt something seem to thwack him in the back near his shoulder. Glancing back a girl had run into him that looked his age and on instinct his arm shot out to steady her. Watching her he listened as her timid voice spoke, "Are you hurt I apologize I wasn't watching where I was going it's a lot to take in all at once." While she spoke in a run on sentence he merely lifted a hand and she stopped talking immediately looking down. "My name is Viet, again I'm very sorry."

She bowed deeply to him her hands in front of her face. Nora came over snatching Ren's arm before he could return the introduction to the girl he just sighed and was dragged in tow with Nora toward the amphitheater where the students were gathering. Though to his whims he spared one more glance to the girl as she shyly adjusted her hair and hurried past them and most of the students along the very edge of the paths. 'I didn't even give my name to her.' Jumping after hearing a slight explosion Nora yet again kept dragging Ren and he merely sighed again before arriving in the auditorium to be addressed by the headmaster though in his mind that girl's gentle features didn't leave his mind as he remembered her voice and her name was remembered.

Viet rushed to the corner of the left side of the theater embarrassed and thankful her hair covered the blush overtaking her face waiting within the crowds she saw so many people around her and tried to relax after her encounter. Who was that? She suddenly glanced up and saw the headmaster walked to the microphone with his cane pushing his black glasses up the bridge of his nose and began to speak after clearing his throat. "Ahem…I'll keep this brief you have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He gave a slight sigh as Viet stepped away from the wall. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step." With that the Headmaster disappeared.

The woman from before walked up now and addressed the group of people slowly, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You're dismissed." With that the two officials left and walked off and the students dispersed. Everyone made their way eventually to the lockers and with a slight sigh Viet soon followed suit opening a locker with a code she received and her camo duffle bag was safe inside the locker already. Setting her case of her weapon on a hook she brushed her fingers over a couple vials of green sparkling Dust in the pouch. The locker number 127 was burned into her mind and she grabbed her hoodie and spandex shorts slowly walking to a changing stall folding her clothing into a tight bundle to take with her on top of her shoes which she slid back on before grabbing a fleece blanket. "I feel so strange going into a room with guys and girls…"

Arriving after a simple traverse to the ballroom Viet slowly curled up her cold body shivered and she pulled her hood over her hair quickly pulling the large sweater over her knees her arms wrapping around her shins.

A shadow passed over her and a blanket was held out in front of her making her to look up her cracked open eyes revealed her jade emerald irises more as she saw a girl standing there her red hair and striking green eyes caught Viet's attention mostly. "I noticed you shivering over here. Are you alright, my name is Pyrrah what's yours?" Her warm smile made Viet shove the covering on her head and her legs to slip out so she could free her hands. Pyrrah extended her open left hand and Viet did the same with a nervous and shy smile.

"Viet nice to meet you and it's alright I'm always like this…" It was true, Viet's body ninety-nine percent of the time was cold for some odd reason hence her slightly bulky winter made coat. The fleece insulated jacket was what kept her cold arms and chest warm while her shorts on her legs remained fine. "Thank you for the thought." She smiled warmly and Pyrrah let out a soft chuckle as she sat with Viet slowly her long red hair was curled toward the ends as it rested about to her middle of her back though not as long as her own strands Viet thought all in all it was a nice length.

Pyrrah smiled as she sat next to the girl known as Viet she always knew that strangers happened to be friends you have never had the pleasure of meeting. And besides she knew what it was like to be shy and unnoticed. "So Viet how are you adjusting to Beacon so far or is it soon to say?" She glanced behind her and saw that same blonde man walking past them his full body pajamas made her stifle a laugh bubbling inside of her chest as she smiled still to the shy blonde.

"It's so different. And open. I'm nervous because people are so focused on my strange appearance." The blonde replied her jade green eyes remained open as she conversed. Again this was true. Her anxious status might interfere with what and who happened upon her.

"That's true but I hope you know that you'll have help along the way. We're not alone in this Viet. And want to know something you've met your first friend." Smiling Pyrrah laughed and so did Viet but as soon as she saw the two from this morning Viet hid her face and swiped her deep hood over her head again causing the red head to look at her eyesight laughing slightly before speaking. "IS that guy someone special? You know him?" She questioned the light blonde as she withdrew. "Should you say something to him? You seem rather flustered." Shaking of the head and further withdrawal merely gave the hint to the young warrior as she smiled and stood, "Well good night Viet we'll need our strength for tomorrow." Lying down shortly thereafter all the lights soon turned off. Pyrrah was right tomorrow would be challenging especially for her and not knowing anyone. Being a wallflower now would likely get her killed. 'This is no time to be thinking of that right now. I need to think about this whole situation about teammates there's no way I will be able to form a team if I keep acting like this.' She murmured in her mind as her mind slowly drifted to sleep and the night to pass.

Tomorrow was nothing to scoff at as expectations and aspirations were heavy on all of the student's minds.

**~-~-~ Afterwords ~-~-~**

**~A more lengthy chapter finally yay for me Usagi-chan! Anyone in this chapter I want Lie Ren a potential recruit of Team JARN (Name still unofficial...^^;) to have somewhat of a cameo along with his one in episode four that's all besides two shy people bring the best out in each other. And with that I also wanted to introduce most of the team since the series has taken the RWBY story to a new high. Be sure to let me know if you want your character thrown in randomly I'm up for anything.~**

**~Also B. what does everyone think of Viet so far? She's shier than most of my Fanon OC's I wonder if I need to rethink character design.~**

**~Again I'll keep writing until I'm caught up with the series think of the chapters like episodes sorta. Any who! Back to writing Usagi-out!~**

**~RWBY is not my creation but my Fanon and all rights and characters aside from that of Johnny Rayflo and Viet Laos belong to me, otherwise this brilliant setting and characters are property of the amazing Monty Oum!~**

**(\/)**  
**( ..)**  
**c(")(")**


	4. Chapter 3: Beginning To End

Chapter 3: Beginning to an End

At the subtle hints of morning and the mere glimpses of sunlight over the horizon no one stirred yet except for Viet at the very early time. Sighing slightly as she sat up and quietly tried to avoid stepping on the different people and their arms, hands, and legs even to get to the lockers. Reaching the doors someone stirred and she opened her eyes slightly when the door creaked and someone was outside. And it just so happened to be Professor Ozpin himself the headmaster of Beacon. Pulling up her collar Viet watched him softly as she just stood there ready to leave for the lockers.

Ozpin sighed softly as he sipped his mug of morning coffee and all but ignored the young woman that had left the ballroom except for the flicker of a thought in his awakening mind. Wasn't she? "Are you a new student? What're you doing awake this early in the morning?" HE asked slightly suspicious as he watched her stand there rather awkwardly. She slightly nodded as she held her hands in front of her sleeves.

"Umm yes Headmaster, I'm used to getting up this early however I always have." She assured her Headmaster as she explained herself, "Is there something wrong Headmaster?" Viet concerned asked as he looked at her the way he did.

Ozpin slowly reached down to his cane slightly peeking over the cup gently and spoke, "Why don't you join me for a walk before the initiation begins." He offered softly as he began to walk down the halls and his cane slowly touched down in the hallway as Viet hesitated and then ran quickly to catch up. "You can relax until initiation. I assure you that this isn't going to affect your standing. Try to relax." The white haired man smiled and lifted his hand toward her slowly which made the tense teenager to relax.

"Yes Headmaster." Viet smiled walking with him her hands and hips swung in time with her walk as she strolled next to him with a slight smile. "And my name is Viet Laos," She introduced herself smiling gently before she spoke again, "And I'm nervous I have only met two students thus far." She whispered worried slightly as they reached the courtyard gardens. The stone path altered their walk as she and the Professor Ozpin admired the fountains and plants around them that glistened with the morning dew in the gentle light.

"Two is better than nothing at all. Isn't that right Viet?" Ozpin smiled as he sipped his morning java slowly and glanced over with curious light brown eyes. "The bonds you make are important here and I hope you come to learn this." He smiled setting a hand on her should before walking away, "It's almost time for everyone to get ready. Why don't you grab a bite to eat and get prepared?" The professor offered with a slight smirk as he left the young spark to her thoughts.

Today would be a test indeed for everyone.

**~-~-~ Afterwords ~-~-~**

**~Ugh I'm so disappointed with my little filler chapter I swear things will be better! Pinky swear and Usagi never breaks a promise! Forgive me I wanted to develop the relation between Viet and Ozpin more because its important plot. But, still!- I could've done better. If you think I can put something more I'm open for anything you've got for me.~**

**~On another note once more the chapters may change if I get more from an episode to come so hopefully they can improve!~**

**~RWBY is not my creation but my Fanon and all rights and characters aside from that of Johnny Rayflo and Viet Laos belong to me, otherwise this brilliant setting and characters are property of the amazing Monty Oum!~**

**(\/)**  
**( ..)**  
**c(")(")**


	5. Chapter 4: Taking That First Step

The gathering in the locker room was both a dribble and then turned to a crowd depending on the closer the initiation began. As Viet removed her weapons and folded them within their case safely grabbing extra magazines because of the sole fact she didn't know what to expect. If the Headmaster, Professor Ozpin insist as well that she prepare she had to trust in his judgment and with that the platinum blonde rushed to Beacon Cliffs with due haste passing the boy from yesterday as well as Pyrrah without a second glance. Both spared a glance for her however before preparing.

Viet stood on the third odd stone marker with the crest of Beacon on top of it Professor Ozpin and Miss Glynda there. Clearing his throat the two of them exchanged a look and the initiation briefing began.

Headmaster Ozpin began, "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." All of the students seemed to watch the forest with emotions of a wide variety: suspicion, excitement, and questioning.

Glynda chimed in, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." She punctuated.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." After hearing this Viet slightly held her weapon's metal gripped hilts and shook only slightly 'What Ifs' echoing in her mind as she gripped her weapon for comfort.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but, our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin questioned completely rhetorical as he watched the students' faces and then glanced to Glynda.

"Ya...Umm…Sir…" The blonde haired man Jaune lifted his hand as Viet slowly reached behind her jacket and under the hem the rhetorical question merely brushed off by the rest of the students.

"Good now take your positions." The rest of the students crouched or bent their arms in preparation while Jaune just continued to worry and speak in a slight broken and otherwise stuttering speech pattern as the stone slabs launched the first person soon after that statement.

"Uh…Sir…I've got a…um..question…So this landing strategy…thing…what is it, you're like dropping us off or something." Viet smiled gently before she was thrown in the air with a high velocity the force almost made her cringe and curl up, but she knew better.

"No you will be falling." Ozpin almost wanted to chuckle as he was asked that and gave the most basic answer as he dully noted Viet being thrown up and her flip to get her feet below her almost to glide His eyes snapped back to the remaining students in his mind he counted down.

"Oh I see…well did you hand out parachutes or something?" Jaune timidly questioned the closer and more people he saw flung into the air his hand shook slightly as Weiss was launched than another, and another, till it was almost to Yang. And soon enough off he went.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Before the boy Jaune could continue speaking the blonde was launched spinning and hurtling through the air like the rest of the new students. With all of the students in the air Ozpin smiled and sipped away at his second cup of coffee and began to wait patiently for the results of the initiation with Glynda.

**~-~-~ Afterwords ~-~-~**

**~Usagi reporting in, this chapter though small is for comedy relief since for some reason the chapter after has a pretty heavy feeling but instead of rewriting now I wanna see what you guys think! :). So best wishes when reading till next to my bunnies!~**

**~RWBY is not my creation but my Fanon and all rights and characters aside from that of Johnny Rayflo and Viet Laos belong to me, otherwise this brilliant setting and characters are property of the amazing Monty Oum!~**

**(\/)**  
**( ..)**  
**c(")(")**


	6. Chapter 5: Take A Chance

Hearing screams echo through the air and various sounds of people using their bodies or weapons to move through the air Viet whipped her weapons out the collapsible fan like weapons had a membrane made up of blades that rarely would catch caught the currents of the air and withheld the speed of her fall greatly. Spinning eloquently she twisted and dropped through the thick canopy and felt something swipe past her arm knocking her off balance. Another student in heavy armor crushed the thick branches and knocked them down in front of her catching the same arm pinning it. Merely sparing a glare before rushing off into the brush leaving the young girl there to remove the debris from his arrival the guy just disappeared and soon even his footfalls were almost nonexistent within seconds. Viet cried out softly and heard something. Her left hand tensed at the trigger of her fan as she saw something emerging.

Lie Ren moments before hearing a shot from above him saw a blonde haired girl propelling even faster above head. Ren had just finished hooking his pistol's blade on the trunk of a tall tree in order to land sturdily on the bush covered ground. Hearing something along the sound resembling a falling tree however at the next sound he feared that Nora or someone else had ended up hurt. Rushing toward the female origin of sound he pushed the brush aside and saw the girl Viet trapped there in front of him.

"Viet hold on don't move you may damage your arm." He stated as he lifted the tree limb and then her arm inspecting it slowly. Thankfully her range of motion was complete and she had no remaining scratches that had gotten through the thick jacket she wore. Brushing her scratched up hands with his hands as soft as possible they were shaking. "Was your landing rough?" Ren asked as he smiled trying to comfort her from the sudden and abrupt shaking up she'd received.

Viet slowly spoke, "No another one of the students crashed the limbs just after I touched down…the branches he broke pinned my arm." She explained then quickly looked down not connecting eyes with him her irises barely visible the way she had her eyes normally. Ozpin said that the first person you made eye contact with after landing was your partner so who was hers? The guy from before or the one who'd helped her? "Well does this make us partners?" The guy blinked unsure written on his face as he looked down and thought more before he could speak again she did. "You don't have to be my partner…its fine really." Rubbing her arm Viet bent down and Ren finally spoke up.

"Why wouldn't I want to be your partner Viet?" Ren didn't understand her more than Nora, and that was saying something. He grabbed her weapon folding it correctly before handing it off but not letting go. "Let's do this together Viet." She beamed almost and took his arm and nodded.

"Yes. Oh wait that reminds me I don't..aheh..know your name." Laughing nervously Viet released him suddenly embarrassed and he just smiled softly. Whoever he was she smiled slightly before they laughed.

"Lie Ren, but just Ren is fine." Ren swiped his hand to move the left side of his bangs the lone pink streak trapped between his fingers as something growled.

A whipping sound combined with the striking and hum of metal was released in the air as Viet drew her blades crossing one arm to protect her and the other to protect Ren. "It looks like there is company calling for an audience." She slowly got serious and opened her eye to get more of a view realizing they were Beowolves she froze her scar painfully throbbing. Her body refused to move as she shook and the sound of a shot going off brought her back as Ren's pistol smoked from the recent firing his hand in front of the fan. "Let's hurry." She urged and soon their travels began as did it for much of the other pairs that were finding their partners.

**~-~-~ Afterwords ~-~-~**

**~*Barely raises my arms up* Usagi here...so after writing this and watching the fifth episode I must wait till this Thursday. Unfortunatly I didn't or much less couldn't pull out details with everyone else because of how short the clip last week was. Any who! Bunnies be patient and wait for Usagi-chan to regain her creative abilities and pray something super exciting happens in Episode 6!~**

**~RWBY is not my creation but my Fanon and all rights and characters aside from that of Johnny Rayflo and Viet Laos belong to me, otherwise this brilliant setting and characters are property of the amazing Monty Oum!~**

**(\/)**  
**( ..)**  
**c(")(")**


End file.
